scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Free Range
Free Range is an upcoming American adult animated television series created by Matthew Varnas, creator of Walters, Inc. The animation is done by Warner Bros. Animation. The series will debut in 2026 on swim Premise: In the animal inhabited world of Los Angeles, California, it depicts the life of an unemployed zebra named Lenny Murphy, who tries to find money without getting a job. Cast: Lenny Murphy (voiced by Beck Bennett) - Lenny is a 35-year old unemployed zebra, who was recently fired from The Moretti Journal. He is intelligent, arrogant, vile, charismatic, wisecracking, humble, innocently egotistical, wise, sarcastic, and optimistic. With his street smarts, Lenny is able to get money without a job. Omar Johnson (voiced by Kenan Thompson) - Omar is a polar bear, who helps Lenny along with his get-rich-quick schemes. As Lenny's friend, he tends to question what Lenny is actually doing. But, they seem to get along just fine. Omar is easy-going, fun-loving, laid back, humorous, gusty, prideful, comedic, daring, strong, and dim-witted. He's also a football coach at the Sam Mercer Middle School. Frank DiCenzo (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - Frank is a pug, who helps along with Lenny with his get-rich-quick schemes. He is his third best friend. He's also genuine, helpful, resourceful, thoughtful, trustworthy, loyal, optimistic, intelligent, respectful, and compassionate. Bill Richards (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - Bill is a deer, who helps along with Lenny with his get-rich-quick schemes. As another one of Lenny's friends, he tends to follow along with Lenny's plans. He's also intelligent, strong, witty, comical, cunning, pleasant, laid back, prideful, determined, and optimistic. Ivan Briggs (voiced by Charlie Day) - Ivan is an insecure wild dog, who hates Lenny for doing his get-rich-quick schemes. He was made fun at in high school for being a nerd and a wimp. He's also coy, anxious, cowardly, easily stressed, sensible, paranoid, well-meaning, pessimistic, stern, and honest. His job is at The Moretti Journal. Joe Stantz (voiced by Glenn Howerton) - Joe is a 34-year old mountain goat and another of Lenny's friends. He is a bartender at the Walking Crow, but also a film critic. As another friend to Lenny, he sometimes help him with his schemes to get money. He's also cocky, vain, generous, thoughtful, clever, offbeat, flippant, funny, and proud. Russell Malcolms (voiced by Jim Gaffigan) - Russell is a penguin journalist for The Moretti Journal. He's one of the sharpest tools in the office and seems to be very helpful to Lenny. He's also boastful, good-hearted, kind, loyal, respected, and optimistic. He's also a friend to Lenny. Joe Moretti (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - Joe is a powerful and loyal lion, and the founder of The Moretti Journal. He's also the founder of the Moretti Journal. To make sure he has the power to keep his company open, he fired Lenny to cut the budget of his office. He's also inspiring, intelligent, noble, practical, wise, cunning, and fair. Other cast: Ben Murphy (voiced by John Waters) - Ben is Lenny's Father who works as a police station attendant. Although, he hates it when his son does against the law hijinks, Ben is always there to help. Ben is also humble, helpful, dignified, brave, headstrong, responsible, knowledgeable, proud, kind, nostalgic, wise, aspiring, bold, and optimistic. Roscoe Davis (voiced by Jay Pharoah) - Roscoe is a rhinoceroes and the owner of Roscoe's Fresh Greens. He also seems to be one of Lenny's friends. His personality is determined, comical, tough, courageous, spunky, energetic, and he never gives up, even if it's to help Lenny. Clyde Thomas (voiced by Jay Pharoah) - Clyde is a Chris Tucker-esque baboon and another one of Lenny's good friends, he is a Scorpio, and he's always getting high. He's also comical, determined, under privileged, respectful, easy-going, relaxed, clever, eager, clueless, proud, and carefree. He's a close good friend to Aaron. Chris Thomas (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - Chris is Clyde's brother and another one of Lenny's best friends. He is also intelligent, clever, social, proud, carefree, relaxed, hapless, and thoughtful. He is based on Varnas' late best friend, Cristian Velasquez. Aaron Brock (voiced by Kumail Nanjiani) - Aaron is a badger and another one of Lenny's good friends, he often hangs out with Clyde, loves sports (gambling on them), and he's never been laid. Like Lenny, he's also wisecracking, lazy, eager, clueless, proud, comical, boastful, under privileged, respectful, flippant, clever, well-meaning, and thoughtful. Tony Frinkle (voiced by Taran Killam) - Tony is a tiger and another one of Lenny's good friends, he sometimes often hangs out with Lenny and apparently is unemployed like him. They've been friends since 7th grade and have gotten along quite well. He's also strong, smart, comedic, loyal, outgoing, humble, optimistic, friendly, well-meaning, mild-mannered, and laid-back. Simon Potter (voiced by Cedric Yarbrough) - Simon is a hippo and another of Lenny's good friends, he often hangs out with Lenny and has been known to be the fat guy in the gang. He's also dim-witted, determined, loyal, clumsy, eager, clueless, comical, well-meaning, and upbeat. Nancy Frinkle (voiced by Kaitlin Olson) - Nancy is Tony's tomboyish, cynical, no-nonsense younger sister. She's based off of Winona Ryder's character, Lydia Deetz, from Beetlejuice and Tigress from Kung Fu Panda. Category:Adult Swim